The one where Rawr means I love you in dinosaur
by Linneagb
Summary: Emma is now fifteen and in high school. So is her super-smart little brother Ethan and her two best friends. Everything is fine until a new girl turns up, and the first thing Emma lies about is telling the girls she doesn't know the boy in the hoodie printed with a picture of a skating dinosaur
1. The one with the new girl

**Well. This is my first try to a friends-fanfiction. I finished the series a while ago and… here we go.**

 **Emma is in this portrayed by Savannah McReynolds, her little brother Ethan Geller-Green is portrayed by Davis Cleveland. Lily is portrayed by Jade Weber, Keena by Kia Pegg and Michelle by Alessia Cara. I have made polyvore edits for all of them. They're in a collection. You can find the link for it on my profile.**

 **Here we go, wish me luck.**

 **Emma POV**

"That's it then Eth." I told my little brother as we walked up to my, now our High School. "This isn't like Junior high. But we've practiced all summer. You'll do great brother. And remember although the other Freshman's are a tad older than you. Then you're like ten times smarter than all of them together. Hey." I turned so we faced each other.

Fist bump, his fist on mine, mine on his, back of hands towards each other, front, high five. Then clawing our hands and go "rawr"

"Some things just never change you know. Like our silly handshake and the fact that rawr totally does mean "I love you" in dinosaur. Everybody knows that. Duh"

One other thing that may not ever change was that I and my girls were as unpopular as unpopular ever could be in this school. But last year we have been freshmen. Maybe that could change with getting up one year. Well hopefully at least.

"EMMA."

"You're in the classroom over there. We're in the same math class later on. Hey Lily."

My best friend, since like all my life came up to us smiling.

"Hey Emma, hey Ethan."

Lily looked as happy as she always did, smiling brightly from one to the other while she hugged first me, then Ethan.

"This summer was so boring." She moaned when she let go. "I was stuck in the middle of nowhere all the time. So to the point in the middle of nowhere that Internet barely worked- and do you get how much in the middle of nowhere that means it is? I wanted to call you all the time but mum and grandma and grandpa kept me from it. So the only one I had to talk to was Poppy. And talking to a four year old isn't very giving. And we didn't even return back home until last night. If my parents wants to take me there again next summer I'm totally staying with you guys. Can you promise me I can? Please? Pretty please?"

"Of course you can." I couldn't help but laugh- how great it felt to be together with my best friend again. "We can start talking about it to my parents now. But I'm sure they'll say yes. Won't they Ethan?" Ethan nodded, then held me a paper with the code and number to his locker. "It's the one over there." I pointed. "See you." I turned to Lily. "Have you seen K?"

"No, not yet. But she should be somewhere around here. She takes the early bus you know and…" We heard false singing from down the hallway. "…There she is."

 _Keena is- a punk rocker Keena is a punk rocker, Keena is a punk rocker no-o-o-o-ow._

"Hello ladies." The third of our little friends group just came down the hallway. Walking with a dark-haired girl that looked like she'd rather sink through the floor than stay where she was. "This is Michelle- Michelle Peralez. She just moved here from Hawaii. Mrs. Miller asked me to show her around. And she said we three could do it you know… We do everything together anyway." Keena laughed. "Well Michelle, you already know I am Keena Capaneee. These are my two best friends, Lily West and Emma Geller-Green. Say hi everybody."

"Hi."

"Hi."

I and Lily greeted the new girl happily. Michelle only looked back and looked as if she had just seen two walking goldfish or something weird like that.

"Nice friendship bracelet." She said at last. And nodded to the bracelet around Lily's wrist. "Who's got the other half of the heart?"

The way Michelle was talking. As if we were all losers gave me chills. It was like I already knew this girl was trouble.

"Me." I held up my hand and pulled down my sleeve so she'd be able to see when I and Lily held our hands together and held the two halves of the metal heart together. "Ta-da."

Michelle hadn't dropped the look as if we were all losers. Actually, maybe we were. But that didn't mean I appreciated people looking at me the way she did. And especially not the way she looked towards my two best friends.

"Who's that?" As we dropped our hands back down and Michelle looked to Lily. "That guy, on your shirt?" Lily looked down on her tank top, with a print of Freddie Mercury. "Hello-o. Anyone home?"

"Wouldn't you recognize Freddie Mercury?" Lily looked down on the shirt. "He's like the greatest singer of all times. No less the greatest songwriter. Much better than today's and…"

Well. If there was something that Lily could do it was to talk.

"Freddie Mercury? Isn't that the gay guy who died of AIDS after like a thousand one-night-stands? Then look at the one over there…" I turned in the direction Michelle was nodding and felt my stomach drop. Hopefully she was talking about somebody else. "One-a hoodie, second- a print with a dinosaur on a skateboard. What is he? Five years old?"

My first thought was to become angry. And if the hallway hadn't been full of people who would see me do it I would have slapped Michelle in an instant. But then I looked back and- I guess I just saw Ethan and what he was wearing with Michelle's eyes.

And she was right though. The shirt he was wearing did look like something a five year old would wear. If she knew about his obsession with dinosaurs it probably wouldn't make it any better. And him being an as big nerd as our dad, he probably wouldn't even have to get ready to become any kind of popular in high school.

So if people knew he was my brother that would stick to me too. And I'd never be popular. Bullies would be all over me in an instant and I'd never get a day to school without longing to go back home where nobody threw insults after me or tripped me or…

"I don't know." I heard myself say finally while I sent Lily a meaning look. "I've… ehrm. Sorry I forgot the words… ehrm… I mean- I've never seen him before. He just asked me for direction."

I looked back to Ethan. He looked back, with that hurt look in his eyes that would mean he had heard me. Every single word I said. Then, in the next second he turned, slammed the locker door shut and walked over to a group of freshman students who were waiting for their teachers and Mrs. Miller.

"Well I, for sure would die of embarrassment if someone I knew turned up to High School with a hoodie like that." Michelle snorted and threw with her head so her curly, dark hair flew around her. "Now. Where's our classroom. I wouldn't want to be late on the first day here right? Ha! Not like I care anyway."

 **So that's a start. Emma and her little brother Ethan are in High school. Ethan's actually younger but he seems to have taken after Ross with the dinosaurs and is also super-smart. Emma's group of friends, herself, her best friend Lily and their friend Keena aren't exactly popular. But Mrs. Miller (the principal) thought they were a nice group to show this new girl around. She's not very nice though.**

 **And to try and I don't know- add to the chances of becoming popular. Emma has now told her friends that she doesn't know "The guy in the dinosaur-printed hoodie". And watching TV series one always know- lying does never end well.**

 **More of that in the next chapter.**

 **Random fact**

The song Keena is singing is Sheena is a punk rocker by The Ramones, except with Keena instead of Sheena. (I actually hadn't planned this when I named her. But I thought it was a fun add to her character)

 **With this I now have 100 stories published on . Happy new year everybody.**


	2. The one with the little bro

**Thanks to FriendsFanfourever, danny and Paanda for reviewing.**

 **One thing first. I usually put it in an A/N for the first chapter but I forgot. But English is not my first language. My first language is Swedish. And then Norwegian for second as my mum is from Norway. Then comes English. I always do my best while writing. But if anyone see any misspelled words or weird, wrong or stupid kind of expressions. Please leave it in a review or send me a pm and I'll either explain while I use it, or try to do it better next time I write it. Please and thank you. Enjoy the chapter.**

"Ethan."

I and Ethan took the bus home as mum and dad were working. Lily was with us too. And ever since I had told the new girl, Michelle that I didn't know Ethan earlier today. Lily wouldn't stop giving me that weird look, and Ethan wouldn't talk to me. Or even respond when I tried to talk to him.

"Ethan."

The road from the bus stop we got off at up to our house was short. And during that short time I did everything to catch up with Ethan while he kept on fastening his pace. While I too wanted to stick to Lily's side so I ended up shouting.

"Ethan please."

I didn't get caught up with him until our way over the living room where Ethan hurried to get up the stairs and to his room.

"Ethan. I'm sorry. I don't even know what I was do…"

"I know what you were doing." My brother finally answered me. "You told a lie- that will go on me. Because you as usual didn't care for how this will go on me. You care about you, Emma, and your reputation."

"I know…" I moaned. "But… I'll make it up to you. First thing tomorrow I'm going to go over to the new girl and tell her the truth about who you are. And I'll beat the crap out of anyone who tries to touch you. Only please… please just don't tell mum and dad about it. Please?"

Ethan hesitated. But when I leaned my head to the side and pouted. I knew there was no way he could tell me no- this always worked.

"Fine then. I won't. They would find a way to make it all worse anyway."

With that my little brother span on his heel and stomped up the stairs then slammed the door to his room after him so hard the house shook. I on the other hand could do nothing but sigh deeply and turn into the kitchen to pass it for my room. Lily followed me. But for once not even Lily seemed to know what to say and none of us said a word while I closed the door after us.

"Why did you say you didn't know him?"

"I don't know." I moaned and threw myself on my bed where I laid on my back and put my hands over my face. "I just don't know how I'm going to get out of this Lils." I lowered my hands again and stared into the ceiling. "Come on. Come up with something."

"You do know how to get out of this." Lily answered me. "You're my best friend Em. You always have been and I know everything about you. And now, I do know that you know how to get out of this. And there's only one way- you have to tell the truth."

Well I did know that. And maybe it shouldn't have been so hard.

At least I pretended it wasn't that hard. When I, during the evening picked out a sweatshirt for the morning. One that dad had bought for me ages ago but I had never really worn. Black with small, colorful dinosaurs- three guesses why I didn't wear it?

"Wow." Dad's smile when he saw me wearing that shirt just as I was about to leave for school in the morning should have been enough. "I think that's the first time you wear something I bought." Mum grimaced behind his back.

I didn't really feel like laughing.

"Hey." I met Lily in the doors at school as usual, then we walked together up to Michelle and Keena who stood by Michelle's locker and Keena pointed out the books she would need. "There's something I need to tell you about."

"Well." Michelle snorted and saw my shirt. "I need to tell you about too. If you ever wear that shirt again. We don't know each other. Not in a million years. Okay?"

I was hit off my feet and lost my words. For a few seconds I had forgotten all about what I was going to say about Ethan and who he was to me. Then before I had found my voice again Michelle had turned to Lily and Keena and started talking to them.

"Now look at this." She nodded to something and I barely wanted to know what. "That boy who was wearing a dinosaur shirt yesterday. Today he… ta-da. A shirt that says "little bro" If I saw my little brother wearing a shirt like that… Or what do you say? Have you got siblings? What would you say if they showed up to school in a shirt like that?"

"Yeah." Lily answered first and glared at me. While I mostly wanted to sink through the floor. "My sister Poppy is four. She has a shirt that says little sister. It's her favorite shirt. And if I walk with her when she wears it she tells everybody that I am her sister. She's so cute."

Michelle snorted again- she seemed to do that a lot. It was like… maybe she thought that when a little sibling was four years old it would be better than when they did it at Ethan's age. Because she was still glaring to him, smirking at the print of today's shirt.

I had forgotten all about the shirt though. All I could see was the hurt look in Ethan's eyes when he looked at me. Then for a second, I turned to the others to finally tell them who Ethan was- although I never really got the chance to.

"I have four older ones." Keena said while I barely got the time to open my mouth and breathe in. "Brothers. They have cool shirts too. I gave them to them, they prints says…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Michelle interrupted Keena. "Well. I am an only child so at least I'm not at risk of any siblings making a fool out of me." She glanced back to Ethan and snorted again. "If I had a brother who showed up anywhere with that shirt I would die in embarrassment."

I turned to Ethan, who stood by his locker and looked back at me. I could have been standing a mile away- it wouldn't have been too far to see the look in his eyes and he could just as well hit me right in the face….

It would most likely hurt less anyway. So whatever Ethan would feel right now I couldn't even imagine.

"I'm sorry."

I whispered under my breath. And with that Ethan turned and walked away towards his classroom. I turned back to my friends and tried to act as if nothing was bothering me.

"Keena is…" The bell suddenly rang and we started making our way through the hallway towards our classroom. Then Keena started singing as she usually would and for the first time I noticed people were turning to watch her. "a pu…"

"And stop that goddamn singing."

 **Random fact**

At first I didn't know if it was right that Ethan would be so hurt by Emma pretending not to know him. Then I started wondering what I would feel if my brother told his friends he didn't know me. Or even what he would feel if I told my friends I didn't know him for something. Nothing would make me more ashamed than knowing I had hurt my brother at least- and lied for that matter.


	3. The one with the sisters

**There is a new edit in the polyvore collection for this story. One for Lily's sister Poppy, the link to the collection is on my profile. And Poppy is portrayed by Princess Estelle (her name isn't Princess just so you know. She IS a princess. Really!)**

 **And, one more note- about English not being my first language. If I do something wrong and you want to tell me about it, please tell me what I do wrong. Then it will be a whole lot easier for me to figure what I do wrong and change it. If you just tell me I do something wrong and I don't even know what it is… Thank you!**

"We're going shopping." Michelle said about herself and Keena at the end of the day I had tried to tell Michelle who Ethan was, but never got the chance. "You don't have to worry about prices. I have my dad's credit card."

"Does he know about that?"

"None of your business. But as a matter of fact… not exactly. But he's fine with me using it anyway. I do it all the time and now I'm not in Hawaii anymore I do need some more clothes for the fall and the winter. Are you two coming?" She glanced to me and Lily. "Or is it just me and Kai?"

"It's Keena."

"Well whatever. Are you coming?"

"I have to go and pick up my sister from daycare." Lily answered while I was still hesitating. Maybe it should have been enough of a warning to us that this girl was trouble when she couldn't even remember Keena's name. "Then we're going home. See you tomorrow."

"Pick up your sister from daycare." Michelle snorted. "Isn't that kind of your parents' job?"

Lily frowned, her parents were both doctors and worked a lot. But I had known Lily all my life and I knew she loved her sister more than anything in the world and she really didn't mind it when she had to get her from daycare or anything. She was dreading the day of the future where Poppy could go home on her own.

But of course, Michelle didn't know that.

"My parents are working late, so I have to go home and take care of her." She started backing away from us. "Sorry if I'm being boring but that's just the way it is. Have fun."

"Wait." It didn't take more than one glance to Keena and Michelle before I made up my mind. "I'll come with you. See you guys tomorrow." I waved back on the other two. "Now… before you say anything. I did try and tell them about Ethan this morning. Heck, why else would I be wearing a shirt with dinosaurs?"

"Isn't that the shirt your dad gave you? That you refused to wear all until now?"

I sent Lily a meaning glare. Of course it was. Wearing dinosaur-prints were more of Ethan's style than mine. I guess I had just always been too obsessed with being popular and making friends… Well, at least the latter I had succeeded with Lily and Keena.

Ethan was already waiting by the bus stop when I and Lily came up, and the bus towards area was just pulling up. I quickly decided I didn't want to see Ethan right now. More because I hated myself than anything I had against Ethan and pretended that I was going home with Lily. Then with a last glare towards me, that I pretended not to notice Ethan stepped into the bus that was soon out of my vision.

"You're going to have to face him sooner or later you know." Lily stated and I winced- yes, I knew. "And the more you drag out on this, the more lies there are going to be and the harder everything is going to be. Including that you're going to get into a whole net of lies where nothing makes sense and you have to…"

"I know, I know, I know." I interrupted- oh so now it was easy to interrupt! "But it's not like you have never told a lie. And I have covered up for your lies before. So don't you dare let me down on this or everybody will know… will know… will know…"

I silent when I realized that there was literally nothing I could use against my best friend on this. Of course she had better and worse traits, but she had probably never told a lie or kept a secret in her whole life.

"No you won't Emma."

"I won't."

I didn't dare saying anything more. The only thing missing right now was for me to have a fight with Lily, my very best friend in the whole world. So I only kept with what I was doing and got on the bus after her, then sat down in between her window seat and the mid aisle and looked past her out the window where I could soon spot Lily's sister Poppy with one of her teachers that had come with her to the bus stop.

"Hey Emma. Hey Lily."

Poppy always seemed just as happily, like only small kids would I could guess. And I couldn't help but envy her when I saw the bright smile she was wearing looking from her sister up to me.

"Hey Poppy." Lily greeted back. "Did you have a good day?"

All seats on the bus were taken, so when Poppy came up I lifted her onto my lap while she happily waved at the teacher who had followed her to the bus stop. The teacher waved back, and then as the bus started moving turned and walked away.

"And then…" Poppy had started telling Lily and myself about her day but I suddenly realized I had barely heard half of it. "Max wanted to be a princess. But Miss Nicole said boys can't be princesses. But I said that my mum says that anyone who wants to be a princess can then anyone can be a princess. Because my mum doesn't lie. And then Jason said that my mum did lie because boys are princes and girls are princesses. And…"

I had lost track of all of the names Poppy was mentioning out loud after about two and a half seconds. Soon I had stopped even trying to concentrate and stopped listening to all of the names still trying to get a picture of what the story was actually about.

"But I said that Miss Nicole is wrong, and so is Jason. But by then Max was crying because he just wanted to wear a dress but they wouldn't let him. That's not fair. If he wants to wear a dress so badly he starts crying when he thinks he can't then why can't he? It was just about a stupid dress. And boys can wear dresses too if they want. Can't they Emma?"

"Mhm."

The thoughts about what had happened earlier and what I should do about Michelle, Keena and Ethan in the best possible way was spinning in my head. So to the point I barely heard what Poppy had just told me. And when she finally ended with speaking my name I was so far into my own thoughts I barely heard it at all.

"Emma? Are you listening to me?"

"Mhm." I shook my head and forced myself back to reality. "Yes of course. Dresses, boys can wear dresses all they want for all I care."

Poppy had her head turned and watched me up and down for what must have been at least two minutes straight before she finally figured anything to say. And then finally for something that I guess I should have expected for not listening.

"You don't seem like you usually do Emma. What's wrong?"

I hesitated for a bit about whether I should tell what was going on or not. The most practical right now would be for nobody else now to know about it and just solve it somehow. But how long wouldn't that take and how was I supposed to tell another lie when Poppy looked at me like that.

"I think you should tell her what you've done Em." Lily told me after obviously she thought I had hesitated for long enough. "If nothing else then you Poppy will know what not to do."

"Please tell me. I want to know."

(Poppy was sneaky as few I knew since before. But of course, as were most four year olds)

"There is a new girl at school." I started explaining after hesitating for long enough. Poppy would know sooner or later anyway. "Her name is Michelle. And she is spending the time along with me and your sister and our friend Keena. Then she saw Ethan, my brother. She thought he was wearing a silly shirt, so she made fun of it. And then I thought it was a bit embarrassing so I told her that I didn't know him or even knew who he was. And even when he was wearing another shirt that said little bro. And Michelle said that if she had been his sister then she would have been embarrassed. I still said that I didn't know him and didn't know who he was. And now Ethan is angry and hurt and won't even talk to me."

And now, when I had explained it all for Poppy to understand I felt worse than ever.

"You shouldn't have done and said such things then Emma." Poppy scolded. "You lied. And you should especially not tell lies when they hurt someone you love. Or hurt someone at all. But Ethan is hurt now and it's because of you. Now you're the one that has to do something about it."

I leaned my chin against Poppy's shoulder and gave a deep sigh. Well, it didn't make it feel it any easier that a four year old could tell me I had done wrong.

"Why do you have to be so wise? You're only little so you shouldn't be wise especially not wiser than me."

"What does wise mean?"

"Well…" I hesitated and tried to figure a way to explain it. "It's kind of like smart. When you're wise you can be smart without anyone having to tell you what is smart or not. You just kind of understand what is right or wrong and why."

"I am smart." Poppy stated. "I can count to a hundred. My friend Marcus is born only one day after me and he can only count to forty."

"You are very smart." I agreed and then lifted Poppy down from my lap and stood up as it was time for us to get off the bus. "But wise is when being smart isn't about being able to count the furthest or knowing how to spell to hardest words. Even though it is great to be able to do so too."

Poppy bit her lip thoughtfully where she walked holding onto her sister's hand along the pavement down the short block to the West's house. At first she was looking towards the end of the road and their house, then she looked up at me again and held up her hand.

"One, two, three, four." Poppy held up one more finger for every number that she counted. "I'm this many."

"I'm this many." I held up both of my hands with all fingers out. "Plus this many." I clenched my fists and then opened one hand again. "And those are many. I should be smarter than you."

"You're not!"

"POPPY." Lily scolded. "That is not a nice thing to say. Why would you say something like that? Now say you're sorry."

"No. You're right Poppy." I said before Poppy had the time to say anything at all. "It is about as stupid and unsmart as it gets when you know perfectly well what is right to do and not. And then you end up doing the wrong thing anyway. And that's what I've been doing now with Michelle and not telling her that Ethan is my brother. And then I tried but she interrupted before I got the chance. So I did it again." I sighed deeply and held onto Poppy's hand while Lily unlocked the door. "Anyway, I need to catch another bus and go home. I'm meant to go home and start dinner before mum and dad gets home."

"Wait for a minute here." Poppy suddenly looked as if she might have had an idea. "I have an idea for what you could say to Ethan. I just need to get something." Before I could tell her to hurry so I could take the next bus she ran through the hallway, through the living room and up the stairs to hers and Lily's room.

"What do you think she might have?"

"I don't know." Lily answered, and she knew her sister better than anyone else so if she didn't know then there was no chance of me figuring either. "But I'm pretty sure that she can't make anything worse for you at this point." Poppy soon came back into the hallway, smiling and running straight up to me. "Now, what have you got?"

"Ethan gave me this for my last birthday." Poppy handed me a pillow and I turned it to see the print. "It says that rawr means I love you in dinosaur. Just like you and Ethan say in that handshake you do. You say rawr because you love each other. I think you should give that pillow to Ethan. And maybe he will remember he loves you."

"Aw, thank you Poppy." I gave her a quick hug. "And that you're right about. We do say rawr in our special handshake too. And we do have that handshake as a silly way of showing that we do love each other. Now, I'm sure that if I show him this he'll remember it."

I wasn't so sure- not really. But seeing the smile on Poppy's lips was worth the knowledge of having lied for what felt like the millionth time since just yesterday morning.

"There's a bus back towards my area in a minute." I started backing towards the door of Poppy and Lily's bedroom. "See you tomorrow Lil. And thanks for the pillow Poppy. Now cross your fingers that it will work for Ethan and he won't be angry with me anymore."

The sisters both held up each hand to show me they had crossed their fingers. As if that sort of stuff actually helped- or more because it felt alright knowing at least I had them on my side, I smiled gratefully and then left the house.

In knowledge that I could just as well gotten off an earlier stop going in the opposite direction with the sisters and I would have been home long ago. But of course, then I wouldn't have gotten the pillow from Poppy. Even though standing outside the door to Ethan's room and knocking I felt worse than ever, how on earth could I have trusted a four year old to help in any of this?

Well, like Lily had said- there wouldn't be much chance for Poppy to make anything worse at this point.

"Give it back to Poppy."

I barely had the time to give it to him before Ethan shoved the pillow back into my hands, then turned and threw the door closed before I had the time to say anything more. I let hear a deep, heavy sigh before I turned and walked into my own room, carefully closing my door behind me as if that would change the way Ethan had closed his.

Obviously the wearing a dinosaur shirt and trying to catch Michelle's attention first thing in the morning hadn't worked. Neither Keena nor Michelle still knew nothing about who Ethan was. And I didn't really feel like trying again. And Ethan was more hurt and angrier with me than ever before.

Now what was I supposed to do next?

 **Random fact**

I could have gotten this chapter up so much earlier than I did. I was working on it last week, but I was also working on a one shot that I wanted up more. Then I finished that one shot and was going to work more on this one and another chapter (this was Saturday night last week) But then I had a seizure (I have Epilepsy) so I was tired and I don't know what the English word is now… Anyway, I didn't get much done on Sunday if I say it like that.

But then, now when I have finished it is down so I can't put it up anyway.

 **But anyway, there was the chapter, I hope you liked it. Everybody who reviews will get a shoutout.**


	4. The one with all the siblings

**Hey guys. Listen, that page I told you about- Polyvore, where I made edits for the characters. That page has been taken down- and yes it's the whole page and not just my account. Anyway, since you can't go there anymore, I'm putting a short list here of who the characters' portrayers are so you can still find pictures of them if you want to.**

 **Emma Geller-Green- Savannah McReynolds  
Ethan Geller-Green- Davis Cleveland  
Lily West- Jade Weber  
Poppy West- Princess Estelle  
Keena Capanee- Kia Pegg  
Troy Capanee- Nick Robinson (He comes into the story in this chapter)  
Michelle Peralez- Alessia Cara **

**If there are more OC's brought into the story I will put the portrayers' names in the author's notes to that chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

"EMMA. ETHAN."

When mum and dad came home from their jobs I was upstairs in my room and only staring into the ceiling. It might have been a minute, an hour, or a year since I moved at last. But one thing I did know- if they were home it would mean I'd have to face my brother.

I didn't really feel like meeting him right now. And especially knowing that I was the one who had done something wrong.

"I BROUGHT THAI FOOD. YOUR FAVORITES."

I sat up at dad's voice sounding through the house. Thai, and every sort of Asian food was my all-time favorite and Ethan's too. Now I couldn't help but to slowly stand up and with heavy steps walked out of my room.

Ethan's door was just on the other side of a small hallway from mine. Thai food was as much his favorite as mine, and being late for dinner for any food wasn't like him. But the door remained still and untouched while I, one step after the other walked down the stairs and faced my parents.

Now, how was I supposed to explain this to them? And how disappointed would they be in me for denying ever knowing my super-smart, well- behaved, perfect little brother.

"Had you fallen asleep?"

I didn't get a chance to start anywhere or find any words to use before dad asked and questioned why I had taken so long and put knives and forks by the food boxes he had brought from our favorite restaurant.

"Yeah." Mum put a jug of water on the table. "You took a while to get here. And now, so does Ethan."

"I didn't fall asleep but…"

I ran my hand through my hair where it had been ruffled by the pillow. Then shook my head and sighed deeply sitting down by the table and reaching for the food dad had brought for us just as Ethan came into the kitchen.

"But what?"

"Nothing." I answered mum's question. "Let's just eat. I am so hungry and tired after school. Aren't you too Eth?"

My brother only glared back at me.

"Ethan. Your sister asked you a question."

"Yeah. I know mum. And yeah, I am too but. I have a lot of work from school already. Can I eat in my room?"

"Already?" Mum asked. "It's only two days into the new school year."

"Yeah I know. But it's like every teacher have decided that we should start this year off with everyone giving us as much homework that could be possible and I've got heaps of it. You know I like doing all of it right away so it's not left hanging until the last minute."

"Don't you have any homework Emma?" Dad asked and I held back a moan. Both I and Ethan knew very well we didn't have a smidge of homework yet. The only thing he wanted was to get away. "Emma? You won't spend this year putting off all homework… again?"

"No of course I won't."

 _Of course I will, I always have._

"Ethan has advanced classes and they get homework before we do."

Well, that wasn't a lie all the way through. He did have advanced classes. But that I knew off he didn't have any homework yet.

"You may go." Mum said at last to answer Ethan's wishes. "But don't think you can spend all day up in your room. We want to see you too. And wonder about how it's going at the new school with you two together?"

"It's going okay."

"Have you two had a fight about something?" Dad asked when we could hear Ethan's heavy footsteps up the stairs. "Why was he glaring at you like that? And none of you spoke a single word to each other!"

"Now I think about it." Mum continued and sat down on the opposite side of the table next to dad. "You seemed cold and rude to each other yesterday too. Is there something happening in school? Something in between you two?"

"No." I lied. "Everything's fine. But I haven't seen Ethan with anyone. Maybe he's got some trouble finding new friends. I mean, it's got to be hard when he's younger than everybody else and everything. But of course, we're both tired after school. I can sit here with you and eat and then I think I'll go have a nap."

Only talking, talking, talking. Especially about Ethan made mum and dad forget about what they had asked and I started telling them some about what Poppy had said earlier about what was smart and not.

"I… I guess I'll go have a nap or something then. See you later."

A nap that turned out to last until four a. m. the next morning when I had slept through all of the night. Well at least, up until two hours later I could do nothing else but think. And really see that the only one to blame in all of this was myself.

Typical Emma!

It was in loneliness I walked into school on Wednesday. On the bus of course, Ethan had sat down as far away from me as possible and riffled through more of his new books the whole way. Then he was gone from the school yard before the moment my sneakers hit the asphalt outside. Lily was nowhere to be seen and inside there was not a sound of Keena's constant singing.

Well, at least she had always been singing until Michelle came here.

But Keena wouldn't just stop singing because one person said something about it, would she? The whole school had learnt about it and Keena Capanee didn't change for anyone or anything.

"Hey Emma."

I jumped high when, through my thinking about wherever Keena was heard her greeting me. Ten span around and saw her.

But this wasn't Keena, was it?

I had never seen Keena wear much else then jeans or sweatpants with a T-shirt or a hoodie, as for now she was wearing a freaking dress. And I blinked hard several times while she only stared back to make myself sure that I was seeing the right person here.

"You're wearing a dress."

"Yeah." Keena looked down towards the black and white, stripy dress she was wearing. "Do you like it? I bought it yesterday when I was out shopping with Michelle."

"Since when do you care what anyone thinks?"

Keena only shrugged and fixed a couple of invisible wrinkles in the fabric of the dress. Before she reached back into her locker and took something.

"I like it anyway. It looks okay."

"I didn't mean it didn't. It does but…"

Keena didn't say anything more. She just looked back at me, and there was something in her eyes that I didn't quite recognize.

I hadn't known Keena as long as I had known Lily. Lily I had known all my life, Keena we'd only met last year when we started High school. But I still cared for her as much and she was never this quiet. She was a rebel and she let her voice be heard all the freaking time- she was annoying. So annoying. And this was frustrating and had me missing the annoying, regular Keena Capanee.

"This isn't like you. You don't ask people what they think. You wear what you want and just don't care. And you don't wear dresses." I said, looking Keena up and down once again to really check if it was her. "You wear ragged jeans and T-shirts. With prints of your favorite bands or feminist quotes that you like."

Keena just shrugged again and pushed the books for our next class into her backpack before she threw it over one shoulder- at least one thing that was still the same.

"Hey Emma." Suddenly, Keena's brother from Senior year came up and greeted me, then frowned towards Keena as Michelle came up and started talking to her. Keena turned and tried to say something to Troy but was brought back to Michelle and I could do nothing but watch him as he watched his sister and that freaking new girl walk away.

"Something's up with my sister." Troy turned and leaned down so he could talk without everybody in the hallway hearing and I couldn't help but to nod back at him. "She's all quiet and… weird. And there's something to do with that new girl. What's her name by the way? Do you know that? Who is she?"

"Her name is Michelle and she just moved here from Hawaii. I, Keena and Lily were told to show her around during the first day. She seems nice and everything although maybe a bit… controlling. And she thought Keena was embarrassing for singing, I was embarrassing for wearing a shirt printed with dinosaurs. I and Lily were for having friendship bracelets and we've only known each other for two days. Hey Lily."

"Hey guys. Sorry. I saw you a second ago but I just had to get something in my locker." Lily came up to me and Troy. "Am I seeing right? Or is our friend Keena wearing a dress?"

"Our friend- the ever so tomboy, Keena is wearing a dress."

"Can you two find any reason to why my sister is wearing a dress?" Troy asked, honestly looking quite scared and freaked out. "She came home yesterday with more shopping bags than I have ever seen her with before. Then she just locked herself in her room and now she's wearing… that! She even stopped that singing. She has sung that pretty much twenty four, seven for years and now she's just… stopped it. That singing was so annoying and it always annoyed me but…" Troy sighed deeply and hung his head looking after Keena and Michelle. "I don't want to keep them away from each other since they're obviously becoming friends. But they've only known each other for a couple of days and it's just like Keena isn't… Keena anymore."

This day was unbelievable weird, and it had barely even started yet.

Keena wasn't really Keena anymore. And Troy looked mostly like a puppy where he stood and made me want to hug him tight and promise this would all be okay. But what was it that would have to be okay? Really?

The fact that ever since we had met the first time through Keena a year ago, I had had my life's so far biggest crush on him didn't exactly get that feeling of wanting to hug him tightly go away.

"It's only been hours… I don't even get why I'm like this about it but… I just have such a bad feeling about that girl and when she is with Keena." Keena and Michelle suddenly disappeared around a corner. "You know. It was always the four Capanee- brothers and their tomboy little sister. We all just kind of fit. And now this new girl's around and… I don't know. Mum and dad told me not to worry about it. Teenage girls… But I just… Anyway. I have to get to class now."

With a last deep sigh Troy adjusted the backpack he had over one shoulder, turned and walked towards the stairs. I couldn't help but to watch after him. But he didn't turn back.

"Hello-oh." It was at last Lily's voice who brought me back to reality. "Earth to Emma Geller-Green. I know you're looking after Troy Capanee the one you have got a crush on and you wish he has too. But we've got to go now too or we will be late for our class."

"Yes of course." I finally turned and Lily followed me when I started walking. "I only have to go by my locker and pick out my books. And oh, by the way. I forgot it this morning but... You have to take that pillow and give it back to Poppy. Ethan doesn't want it back." Lily only glared back at me. "What?"

"I and Poppy had a fight this morning before we had to leave for school." She told me. "About you and Ethan." I raised an eyebrow at her but I wouldn't have had to since she was already continuing. "She says that if you're not wise enough to tell your parents about this, or doing something about it. Then she will call them up and tell them herself what you're doing."

 _Of course she does._

"Typical Poppy West!"

"I told her not to. But she still wants to. Of course, keeping a secret when you're four years old. And she is right though. If you can't sort this out somehow they're going to have to know sooner or later. Either it's Poppy or tell them or yourself. And somewhere about then I might not be angry with my sister anymore because she's such a snitch. So I might be on her side and not yours."

Well then, first me and Ethan, then Keena and Troy, and now Lily and Poppy.

And all of this had started with that new girl.

"And if you think about it Em. Really, none of this wouldn't have started if Michelle had never come here."

"I guess she has a way with tearing families apart."

 **Random fact**

I know this story is actually very boring and everything. But it's also my first try to a friends-fanfiction. And I hope you like it even though it's not the most interesting or dramatic one. I think there should be about three or four chapters left now.


	5. The one with the blame

**Hey guys. I'm sorry it's been a while since I updated. There is a chapter now, I just need to go through some things for an A/N now.**

 **First of all, like I put in the last chapter the page where I was making all of those edits, Polyvore was taken down. Instead of that, I have now put up an Instagram account where I put up my fanfiction-related stuff such as pictures of celebrity look-alike's, cover pictures, updates about what chapters I'm working on and more. And if you're interested in following it you can find it under the name "Linneagbfanfiction"**

 **Second, I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. I have been so bad at updating for weeks now and I'm really, really sorry. I currently have thirteen stories too which are a tad too many. Good news are- this story and five others are quite close to their endings. And when I've finished them I'll of course have time to work on the stories that are left. Except for this story, the other stories that are ending are these.**

 **-How far I'll go  
-Dancing in the rain  
-Unpretty hurts  
-The little girl  
-Stranger defended. **

**So those can be expected to be updated frequently during the nearest times. Until they're all finished.**

 **And then when I'm finally finished. Here comes the chapter.**

"EMMA MONICA GELLER-GREEN."

I could hear when mum and dad came home later on the Wednesday when Keena had suddenly started wearing dresses. And if the day hadn't been complicated enough…

Mum wouldn't be using my full name if she wasn't angry. And even though I had a feeling it might have something to do with Poppy and what was happening at school. For the moment I could only guess when I got up and down the stairs. Where mum was pacing back and forth over the kitchen floor, and dad stood with his arms crossed over his chest leaning back against the kitchen counter.

"Do you have any idea about what this is about?"

Mum wasn't shouting when I had come downstairs, then tried to seem more secure and not ashamed than what I did when I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against the doorway. Of course I knew what it was about- but just in case it wasn't. I didn't say a word.

"Well, what if I say this. I just had a call from Poppy West. Lily's little sister."

Well there goes that wishing.

"She told us there is a new girl in your school. One who's been talking about Ethan in front of you. And then you have told them that you don't know him. Is this anything you'd like to explain to me a bit more?"

I opened my mouth to say something. Then I realized I didn't know what and closed it again. Looking slowly from mum to dad and back to mum it could have been years passing by.

At least that's what it felt like.

"It's a bit more complicated than that." I said at last. "And now Ethan hates me so…" I shrugged- as if I could have gotten away that easily.

Well, to my defense. It felt terrible that Ethan really did hate me. And even worse since I knew it was only my own fault.

"Hate you, you say?" Mum questioned. "Well, I think I'd like his point of view in this too. I doubt he lets himself sink to your level right now. ETHAN? CAN YOU COME DOWN HERE?"

"He's not at home. He's going to be you know… one of these group of homework helpers after school. He went to a meeting with those. I don't think he's going to be home for yet a while."

A part of me wished that he'd come home in this very moment. That mum and dad would want to talk to only him for a while. Then I'd be able to go to my room, pack some things. And run away like a little kid. Or just bury myself under the covers and sink through the floor.

"Well then, are you ready to tell us a bit more about what you've gotten into before he comes home? Because as I've understood you've just told someone that you don't even know him. And that again when you got the chance. To both this new girl and to Keena. Thank heaven at least Lily and Poppy knows since before the truth."

I hesitated after mum was finished. Maybe I should tell her everything. About Michelle and how we'd been asked to show her around, about Keena and how she'd suddenly changed, about Ethan and how he…

Then I suddenly heard something that I'd regret saying for the rest of my life. Because it led to something more that I'd regret more than anything.

"But he's embarrassing. Don't you get that?" I kept on saying things I didn't even want to say. Even though I meant it. "When you come to high school you just can't keep dressing like a five-year-old. And he's so weird all the time never even talking to anyone."

"How is he supposed to talk to anyone when he doesn't have any friends? And you're his sister Em. You're supposed to help him with that."

"WHY WOULD I HAVE TO" I snapped and shouted. "I have my own life you know. And in all honesty. I felt quite good when I and Ethan was in different schools. I told you it wasn't a good idea for him to come here this year but you didn't listen to me. I, Lily and Keena aren't exactly the most popular in school. Well certainly not last year because we were only freshman. This was the year that I thought I was going to get a chance to change that. And there is this new girl… she is… different. And she hangs out with us of all people and with Ethan here. If they knew he was my brother then everything would be ruined in the blink of an eye. That is the way it works in high school. Don't you get that? Because Ethan for sure doesn't seem to get how you are supposed to act in high school. And believe it or not- your baby boy Ethan isn't a baby anymore. If he wants to make a change to his life then he's perfectly capable of making it HIMSELF."

After raising my voice for what felt like an hour and saying all I thought almost all in one word the silence rang in my ears. I had expected mum or dad to answer me. React in some way at least. But none of them said anything and I felt my stomach clenching when I realized they were both looking towards the doorway instead of towards me.

I didn't want to turn around, but of course I would still have to do it sooner or later. I wished for so bad that it wasn't what I thought it was while I slowly turned around. As if I didn't do it quick then it would mean that Ethan hadn't come into the house silently and into the doorway.

"I didn't think you'd be back for a while."

Dad sighed, mum was behind me and I couldn't see her so I looked from Ethan to dad and back to Ethan and hoped somebody else would say something. Anything at all. Hopefully something that could make this all better for me and for Ethan all along.

At last dad questioned one thing only. But that made it all worse…

"Can you imagine how hurt he must feel right now?"

I would have preferred for dad to shout at me instead of that low, wheezing disappointed tone. I would have preferred for Ethan to shout at me instead of only staring at me for a few seconds. Before he slowly turned, pushed his way past me and with heavy steps, walked up the stairs and to his room.

"I can promise you, I and Mon spent most of our childhoods hating each other. She was fat, I was the nerd. She thought I was embarrassing as hell and I thought the same about her. But never, not once, did one of us let others pick on the other without stepping in. You are Ethan's sister Em. Older sister. You have a responsibility."

"Why do I have to have that responsibility? You're the one who wanted to get kids. It should be your responsibility to teach them how real life works as you get older. And don't tell them it's okay to wear clothes with dinosaur-prints. At least I'm mature enough to get what is okay with clothes and what is not. Ethan seems to like that knowledge. And who could teach him about that? Not me, I want to be with my friends."

I really heard how stupid that sounded at that moment it passed my lips. I wanted to be with my friends. Well of course… Mum sighed, ran a hand over her face and then pointed towards the stairs.

"Go to your room. You're grounded for the rest of this month. And however you got into this mess- you're sorting it out yourself. Is everything clear and understandable to you?"

"Yes."

Without any protests, that would have done nothing anyway I passed the kitchen floor and continued up the stairs and into my room. The rest of the afternoon and evening was spent in silence. Even at dinner, when I just took a plate with chicken and rice and turned to go upstairs and eat in my room.

I could probably count the words I said from then and until I walked up to Keena and Michelle in the school hallway on one hand. And then I had decided I was just going to tell them right away. Nothing could get better from lying anymore.

"Hey Emma." Michelle greeted first, Keena turned too, closing her locker and holding the books to her chest. "We are going shopping again after school today. Do you want to come with us?"

" _I can't. I'm grounded for lying and hurting my brother. Oh, and my brother is that guy with a dinosaur print on his shirt."_

I realized I hadn't said it out loud after the last word had passed through my mind. But when I was on my way to say it I ended up answering Michelle's question instead.

"I don't have any money."

"Oh, that's fine. I'm using my dad's credit card. I can use it as much as I want since he feels so bad after moving here even though I didn't want to. Now, do you want to come or not?"

Michelle had the same snorting tone in her voice as she always did. Keena still held the books pressed towards her chest and hadn't said a word. My best, confident, loud, tomboy friend that always held her head up high in chest was sort of crouched and all quiet.

If I shouldn't have gotten that something was wrong yet then this was the moment I should have.

"Lord knows you could need some new clothes instead of dressing like… that"

"Look. There's something I need to say…"

 _And if you can't accept that, then that's up to you._

I silent when Lily came walking up to me. She looked quite ashamed, but I couldn't think of anything to say to her. I had quite a feeling she hadn't been protesting anymore at the moment Poppy had called up my parents.

Then I didn't have anything at all to say when I saw a group of football guys pass my brother in the hallway, one of them pushing Ethan up towards his locker and another one kicked the books and paper sheets Ethan had dropped so they flew over the floor.

Michelle must have seen me following Ethan with my vision. Because she turned in the direction I was looking and saw Ethan just as he had kneeled down to pick up the things he had dropped.

He just looked so hurt looking up at me. I would have preferred angry.

"Well, if someone dresses like a five year old they have to just blame themselves for getting in trouble with the bullies. Don't they? Whoever that guy is, he'll have to learn that sooner or later instead of just looking up like that… Now, what did you say? Do you want to come shopping or not?"

After what felt like hours Ethan looked away from me and turned in the opposite direction. Away he walked from me while I felt something clench in my stomach and Michelle waved in front of my face when obviously, I had been staring for a bit too long.

"Hello-o. Anyone home? I and Keena are going shopping today. Lily has to babysit her sister, again!" I looked to Lily who turned away from me hugging the books close to her chest. "God knows all of you three needs clothes- badly." With a snort Michelle looked down on my jeans and shirt. "Or do you have to ask your parents for permission first like a toddler?"

"Of course not." I said a bit too loud and fast. "I can come. Can you help me pick out some new shirts?"

I had perfectly enough of shirts.

Except by the second, and seeing the way Lily looked at me while we turned to go to our classroom made me feel worse than ever. Damn it! I had been so close this time. If only I…

" _That boy, with the dinosaur shirt is my brother Ethan. If you ever pick on him again. You'll have me to deal with"_

"What was it that you were going to say by the way?" Michelle asked and I shook my head and looked back at her for a couple of seconds before I remembered. "You said there was something you needed to say. What was it?"

 _Just say it Emma. "The boy with the dinosaur shirt is my brother Ethan. Don't you ever pick on him again"_

"Nothing."

 **Random fact**

As you probably have noticed- I'm not very good at writing fights. But I hope I got everything I needed to say said and that you all liked it.

 **Those who review will get a shoutout.**


	6. The one with the punishment

**Thanks to itsmeomg2218 for reviewing.**

"You definitely need some new clothes Emma." Michelle glared me up and down when we left the school to go shopping in the afternoon. "Keena did too when you and Lily couldn't come with us. But as you can see." Michelle gave a wave to our brown- haired friend who was wearing a dress now again. "Now it's your turn. Oh, and of course Keena's too. You can't have two dresses and just switch in between them from day to day."

Keena didn't answer. She hadn't actually answered verbally too much these past couple of days.

When I looked back at this afterwards I wouldn't ever be able to understand how I didn't see what was going on. That all of this should have been stopped before it had even started. That everything that I loved had changed only because of one single person.

"And we can use my dad's credit card all we want so you don't have to worry about the price. Dad lets me use it all I want since he feels bad about having to make me move here all the way here from Hawaii. And besides, he owns a huge company and makes all the money in the world."

The main street of town was only a few blocks away from school so we could walk the whole way. And during that whole way Michelle didn't shut up for one second about what stores we should go to or what kinds of clothes of what colors we should try out and what stores we could absolutely not go to.

"I am never going to one of those cheap- price stores or thrift shops. I'd rather die than doing that. Anyway, here we are. At the mall. Follow me…" I and Keena followed her into the mall and Michelle looked through the dresses outside a store that I absolutely never had been into. And never could afford anything from. "How about this one Ella?" She held up a dress with a dark and light blue pattern on the skirt and light blue top.

"I don't usually wear dresses."

"Well neither did Sheena when only she and I went. Geez. Why can't you just try something new instead of just saying that you don't usually wear something? Here Sheena." Michelle held up the dress she had just shown me. "I think it would suit you even better than Ella."

"My name is Keena." Keena corrected tiredly. "And her name is Emma."

"Yeah, yeah… Keena. That's a weird name. And I always hated the name Emma. I couldn't ever get how anyone could name a child that. Emma- eurgh! Poor baby."

I and Keena glanced to each other while Keena took the dress Michelle had reached her. None of us were sure of what to do or say. Maybe we didn't even notice what Michelle really was saying to hers.

"And then I never got names like Lily. Or Poppy or Grace or Faith- having a word like a name like that is just… wrong."

"Is this nice?"

I picked something out mostly on random to take anything at all that wasn't a dress and interrupt Michelle with anything so I and Keena got the chance to speak at all. When I looked down holding it in front of me I saw a knitted, turtleneck sweater with wide black and white stripes. It wasn't too bad actually.

"Not bad. Try it on."

That shirt was only the first piece of clothing tried on in between the three of us. It was also the first piece bought with Michelle's dad's credit card. And so was a bunch of dresses for Michelle herself. A pair of shoes and a jacket for Keena- that both looked like something she'd never have worn before. And at last each smoothie at the café on the top floor of the mall.

 _You get yourself home, right now young lady. We've got some talking to do._

I had turned my phone off not to have it beeping all the time. But while we sat still and Michelle and Keena for the millionth time only today were talking to each other not shedding me a look. I had to check my phone to find messages and missed calls

 _Five missed calls from dad._

 _Twelve missed calls from mum._

 _I am literally furious with you right now. You get yourself home right now or you'll be grounded for the rest of your life._

"Are you coming Ella?"

Well, by now mum and dad could probably not become angrier anyway. So I might as well stay out instead of going home to get the world's longest lecture.

 _I have never been so angry. You come home RIGHT NOW._

"Actually girls…" I said while Michelle was leading us to another store, more expensive than the other. "…I don't feel very well. I think something might have been in that smoothie we had. I think there's a bus leaving for my area right now so. Bye, see you tomorrow."

"If you have got some kind of stomach flu and come to school with it I'll kill you."

Without any responses to what Michelle shouted after me I hurried down the street and up to the bus stop just as number eight pulled over. The bus that could take me to my street.

Why did we have to live so close to town instead of out in the middle of nowhere? The road was just way too short before I stepped out of the bus and searched through my pockets for my keys on the way up our street.

Maybe if we had lived further away from town I would have had time to wonder about what I should say when I walked up the hallway and into the kitchen where mum and dad were waiting for me. Because when I did, and dad started talking I surely didn't have a smidge of an idea of what to say or do.

"From now on, I will personally drive both you and Ethan to school in the morning. As close to the doors as I possibly can and I will not leave until I see the both of you get inside. After school, Ethan's free to do what he wants but I will wait at the very same spot and drive you straight home."

"But dad." I tried as carefully as I could trying on my best puppy eyes. "Won't you have to work then? You don't want my trouble to take time of your work do you?"

With something that sounded more like a growl than a sigh dad turned away from me and leaned against the kitchen counter. I could see the knuckles on both of his hands having whitened it was so hard and boy he was angry.

"What did you buy?" He nodded to the bag in my hands. "Because the last thing you're allowed to do right now is shopping. So whatever it is, no matter how comfortable or pretty you're taking it straight back to the store."

"It's just a shirt." I nervously fidgeted where I stood. "And I didn't keep the receipt. I was with Michelle and she could use her dad's card for it." Dad turned again and put his head in his hands. Mum still hadn't said a word. "It's really nice. You can see it if you like. I can go upstairs and change in just a sec…"

"You're not going anywhere." Dad interrupted after I had tried taking half a step. "And talking about Michelle. You're not seeing any friends when you get home for the day…"

"Not even Lily?"

Mum and dad both stopped to think. Earlier times I had been punished I could still bring Lily over or go to hers to do homework or hang out. After all she was my best friend and we'd spent as good as every day together as far as we could remember.

"We had a phone call from her earlier. And to her it seems like you wouldn't want her here either. Because apparently you've been ignoring her too."

Oh damn!

"Look! I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"But it did. And you did it. So now it's up to you to sort all of this out and take the consequences. And upon your friends, when you get home from school we'll take your laptop and your phone away. You can't watch TV."

"BUT."

"No buts."

I bit my lip and forced away the lump rising in my throat. There was that voice in my head telling me I knew very well I deserved all of that. But only because I deserved it and had screwed up I didn't mean for any of this to happen.

"You're also grounded and can't go out during afternoons or the weekends."

"For how long?"

When I finally got a moment to say anything at all it were only three short words. The one question I had wondered all along. And I could see on the way mum and dad were looking at me with dark eyes I wasn't getting away from this.

"Until we say you're done." Dad answered me. "Or…" He looked to mum for a split second. I guess something must have been said in between them that I couldn't hear. That no one could hear except for themselves. "Or you find a way to make this right. And that's it."

"But how? It's not like I can go back in time and change the past few days."

"Well, that is up to you to figure. Now go to your room."

Usually mum was the talkative one. Suddenly I noticed that mum hadn't said anything except for the last sentences. Now, what would that mean?

It did look a bit as if mum was just too angry to find the right words.

"Go to my room? I'm not five years old."

"Don't push it young lady." Mum answered and pointed with her whole arm up towards the stairs and my room. "Go to your room. Now."

I would have wanted to protest more. But seeing the dark look in both of my parents' pair of eyes I just nodded, and looking to the floor not to have to see anything else turned towards the stairs and left them. Feeling their visions burn in my neck as I left.

Every step felt like a million years long and the soles of my shoes hit each stair hard enough to cause an earthquake. Then at last I turned left after the top of the stairs and quieter than ever before walked into my room and closed the door after me.

For what must have been a year or two I stood on the middle of the floor, in the middle of my room and only stared through the window without seeing what was outside. I wanted to be angry, but knowing I got myself into this I couldn't be. I wanted to cry but I just couldn't. Then I wanted to blame Ethan, Lily, Poppy, mum and dad.

Yet the thought was always in the back of my mind that this was only my own fault. Lily had nothing to do with it. Nor Poppy or mum or dad. Maybe Michelle and Keena but still the problem was mine and not theirs.

In an unsuccessful attempt to try and think of something else than the blame I opened the plastic bag in my hand and pulled up the shirt.

All of a sudden it was nothing but the ugliest shirt I'd ever seen.

 **By the way. I love thrift shops. They're the best. I got like all of my favorite clothes from them.**

 **Random fact**

I was actually thinking just that what Michelle says. Like a name that's a word has got to be a bit weird. Like Lily or Poppy or Grace (I love those names by the way) But then I suddenly remembered my own name Linnéa which means twinflower in Swedish. So I was like… wait a minute hahaha.

 **Those who review will get a shoutout.**


	7. The one where Emma realizes

**Hello! Sorry it took me a while to update again. But here is the last chapter for you all. This is the first one of all those stories that are close to their endings that I'm finishing.**

 **I know this story was quite boring and nothing really happened. But it's also my first friends- story and this is an idea I came up with so I hope you liked it anyway.**

 **And here we go. The last chapter. The one where Emma realizes.**

On the last day of the first week back in school my dad drove me and Ethan to school. Right up to the doors. Ethan said goodbye to dad and held on to share some knowledge about math or science or whatever they talked about. I just got straight out of the car. And after not having said a word to them all morning. Without another word I stepped out of the car, threw the door closed after me and walked up to the school. Where Keena and Michelle waited right outside the doors.

"Isn't Lily here with you?"

Keena (Who was wearing another new dress today) only shrugged. Michelle shook her head. And I couldn't fail to notice the look on her face that she was better than anyone else in this school- not that she wasn't always wearing that look though.

"Haven't seen her no. But I can see that you're wearing your new sweater today."

I looked down on my sweater and nodded slightly. Then just as I walked into the school I turned and saw Ethan stepping out of dad's car.

At least he hadn't done it ten seconds ago. Keena and Michelle wouldn't know or be asking about why we had been riding to school together.

"Hey Lily." I finally saw my best friend in the hallway by her locker. "Lily?"

"Really? Am I good enough to talk to right now?"

It was only barely more than a mumble. But it punched right into my heart when I heard what my BFF said to me. I tried to say something but couldn't figure what. Lily took her stuff and walked away from me without turning back. And before I had figured what to do she was out of my sight.

"What's up with her?" Michelle snorted and turned to me. "Don't care about her Ella. We can do without that kind of people. And by the way. We need to go shopping again today. You need some bottoms to go with that sweater. Something different from those."

Michelle nodded towards the boyfriend- style jeans I was wearing with the sweater I had gotten yesterday. These were my favorites and I had always thought they looked pretty nice. But then of course. Michelle was more into fashion than I was and I was barely into fashion at all so I should probably trust her on this.

"Come on Ella. We've got French next and as you know, Mr. Beauvau is hot. We don't even have to do our work. We just have to talk about that and watch him during the whole class…"

Michelle laughed as she walked away with Keena. I didn't even care correcting her about my name- she had probably not gotten it by now and was only calling me by the wrong name to annoy me.

On the other side of the hallway I could see Keena's brother Troy by his locker. Our eyes met for a split second before I walked away towards the French classroom. And I could see how distressed he looked towards his little sister.

Keena was wearing a new dress today too.

I tried to ignore the way he looked while I followed Michelle and Keena.

To me it sounded like Michelle was still referring to Keena as "Kai"

Some time she would have to start calling us by our actual names. And I could hear Keena had given up on correcting her as well. In fact, Keena was quieter than I had ever experienced her before.

My second best friend who was usually full of spunk, talked back to everyone, came with jokes that she herself laughed at the most before she even finished telling them. And had pretended fights with her brother that could be heard all over the hallway until they were both laughing so hard they couldn't hold the mask anymore.

I barely heard her saying a single word before lunch.

"What are they doing?"

In the cafeteria at lunch Keena had bought a salad and drinking water. I had bought a sandwich. Michelle had spent the last fifteen minutes of science class explaining calories and how we'd get fat sooner or later if we kept on eating like we had before. When we came to the line for lunch none of us felt like buying French Fries or pizza.

I could see the football team walking by in the corner of my eye. But I was trying to look away. In the same direction Lily and Ethan sat by one table and refused to even look up and in my direction.

I didn't look up before Keena asked that one question. And what I did see then…

For every guy of the football team that passed Ethan, and they all did. Each one of them pushed him from the back and called out an insult.

"Nerd."

"Loser."

"Nerd."

"Nerd."

"Loser."

Most of them couldn't come up with very creative ones. That's why almost all of them used the same. But obviously there was one who remembered the shirt he'd been wearing earlier this week.

"Stupid little brother."

 _My little brother._

"SHUT UP."

The rest of the cafeteria went silent as a stone at my shout. Not that there were a lot of people here bit each and every one of them had silent and turned to me. Then, while I was still standing people started turning back to their meals and friends. But I had frozen and didn't know what to do or say.

"What are you doing Ella?" Michelle asked me, getting my name wrong as usual. "Just sit down again. Leave them be."

I glanced back towards the table where Lily and Ethan sat with their lunch. None of them were eating, only sitting leaned back in their chairs staring towards their trays on the table. When yet another jock pushed Ethan's chair so he almost fell I wanted to rip him into pieces.

"Why even care about them? They're only losers anyway."

In the same moment as Michelle commented again Lily looked up. I was still standing and as her eyes met mine I suddenly realized for real what it was that I had been doing.

And that was letting Michelle. Just another new girl, get in between me and everything that I loved.

"She's my best friend."

It was only barely more than a whisper while Lily and I were still looking into each other's eyes. Then she broke loose and looked down again. While memories of the last few days filled my head.

"Well not anymore."

Then who was my best friend would Michelle think?

Lily had been by my side when I broke my leg when we were ten and helped me with everything I needed. No matter how much I bossed her around she had kept on doing everything I needed help with.

Lily had helped me with every single piece of French homework. I hated French and was terrible at it. She never let me copy hers but she did help me.

Lily was the one who had stayed up the whole night for our sleepover when we watched a scary movie. That our parents had forbid us to watch. And then couldn't sleep.

Lily had protected me against bullies three times her size.

Lily and I had been friends since we were in diapers. We had laughed together, cried and dried each other's tears, we had complained about our own and the other's parents. We had ran away when we didn't get what we want and gone straight up to a police man half a block away when we couldn't find our way back. We watched our favorite movies and series, read our favorite books and drooled over the hot actors, listened to the same music and admired Pink and Simple Plan for every single thing they did and said.

We had literally done everything together- including going to the toilet during the stomach flu.

And now what did I do?

"And they're not doing anything to her. Only to that silly guy who is again wearing a dinosaur shirt. And why would you care about that? You don't even know him."

"YES I DO." I shouted at her. "He's my brother."

I think it were only Michelle and Keena, but it felt like the whole world had gone silent around me as soon as I had let it be heard. Keena didn't look too surprised or anything but Michelle couldn't look more surprised if I told her Bigfoot was my dad.

"Well, you haven't been a very good sister then lately. When you've been saying you don't even know him."

I looked back towards the table where Ethan and Lily had started eating again. Then I looked down on my own sandwich and cookie. And at last up at Keena and Michelle. Michelle still looking at me if I was stupid.

"You know what?" I took my tray. "You're right."

Without another word I turned around and left the chair empty. With my head held high I walked through the cafeteria, put the tray down with a bang in between Lily and Ethan's places and then sat down while the both of them stared at me.

"What?" I sat down. "Have you never seen a girl sitting down next to you to eat before?"

"Yes but…" Lily started. "But why?"

In the same moment as she asked I stood up again, pulled the sweater I had bought yesterday off and threw it on Keena.

"Here." I tried to ignore how much it hurt to know that Keena probably would choose her new friends in front of us. "You can have it. It's not exactly my style." I turned on my heel again and went to sit down by Lily and Ethan. "So. What are you up to?"

Lily and Ethan only stared back at me as if they had seen a ghost. Then all of a sudden Keena came sitting down on the opposite side of the table from me and they both sat turning from one side to another not sure what to look at.

"Hi. I'm Keena." Keena held out her hand to Ethan. "And you're Emma's brother. Who are you? Except for the guy in the shirt with the dinosaur print or little brother print?"

"I'm Ethan." Ethan's shook her hand. "Very nice to meet you."

He was smiling. But I noticed the hesitant look in his eyes as he looked towards me as if he was afraid I would suddenly start shouting at him that he was the worst brother ever and I hated him. I couldn't stand the thought of him believing that, which it actually made sense after what I'd been doing the past few days. So instead I turned to Keena.

"Why are you sitting here? You're not the type of person who would just leave a friend behind." I looked backwards and saw Michelle sitting there alone without eating anything. "Now, I kind of feel bad for her? She looks so alone over there?"

"Well, you guys are my best friends. And I can't believe I let her take over. She's rude. She won't accept me for who I am and she keeps on thinking my name is Kai. What type of friend is that? And now… What did I buy this salad for? I hate salad."

"Hey guys. Can I sit here with you?"

I and Lily half pushed half jumped with our chairs in each direction when Troy came around and pulled a chair from another table over to ours. He put his tray down on the table in between ours and sat.

"You guys looked like you had a good time here. I thought I could join you."

Well I certainly didn't have anything against Troy Capanee joining our table. When he gazed around the table and his eyes met mine my heart was beating so hard I could hear the blood streaming in my ears.

"Troy…" Keena started, it did sound like she wanted something. "Michelle kept on saying if I ate like I usually would I'd get fat. So then I bought a salad. But Michelle isn't here and I hate salad. But I have no more money. Can I have some of yours? I'm hungry."

"I have no money left."

Troy, chewing on his sandwich wasn't being serious. So I could see on the way he forced away a smirk while his eyes glittered.

"Oh puh- lease. We all know you always buy the cheapest possible to have money to save all you can. Please Troy. I hate salad. I want pizza and French Fries."

"You could eat like a horse sister. Now eat what you bought."

Keena sighed and looked down on the salad she had bought. I was way too curious about what any of the two siblings would say next to eat my own food. And the next Keena looked up on Troy with her best puppy-eyes.

"Please Troyie please? Pretty… pretty…"

"Oh come on." Keena smirked when Troy pulled up his wallet from his jeans pocket. Pulled out a few bills and reached them to his little sister. Keena didn't even thank him, but smirked back before she stood up, took the box with salad in one hand and then made her way back to buy whatever food that wasn't salad.

"None of us can tell her no when she's looking like that." Troy put the wallet back in his pockets. "And she's going to keep the change I bet you. Now… Lily I've met. And Emma… and you are?" He turned to Ethan.

"Ethan Geller- Green…" He hesitated for a bit. "Emma's brother."

"I didn't know you had a brother Emma… I'm Troy. Keena's youngest older brother."

I suppressed a moan. The only thing missing now was that what I had done and said the past few days would continue to interfere with the relationships in between me and my friends.

Hoping that Troy wouldn't care about it or mention it again. I remembered back to the first day of freshman year when he had been showing us around school. And how I hadn't remembered a thing afterwards since I'd only been watching Troy falling head over heels in love.

And so I had been since then for the last year. So many times I had wanted to ask him out. Every once in a while it did seem a tiny little bit as if he liked me too. But of course, I was only a sophomore and he a senior. I was only his little sister's best friend.

Then I hadn't dared to ask him out. If he liked me wouldn't he though? As a guy, shouldn't he be the first to take a step forward?

But as he right now sat right next to me and watched and laughed as Keena came back with a plate full of all kinds of junk food I was so close- so close to asking.

Then I hesitated again and turned to my food. I couldn't. I just couldn't.

Although…

If I had just stood up to Michelle the way I had I could probably do anything.

Plus, I was showing everybody I was big sister to the biggest nerd of the whole school. And if I had to stand up against bullies twice my size I couldn't say I cared about it.

"Hey Troy…" I was speaking so quietly almost nobody except for Troy heard me- then of course Ethan on my other side. "…I was wondering if you… some time… would want to go out with me… like have dinner or something? I think you're good at math but I am not so maybe you could help me."

I regretted it in the same second as I had said that last. If I was Troy in this moment I would run as fast as I could in the opposite direction. And for a moment it felt like what he should do. And I had destroyed every chance I would ever have of having a boyfriend and…

"Sure. I'd like that."

"What?"

"I said sure I'd like that. It's only math right? I can help you with it?"

At first I felt disappointed- no, of course it wasn't just about math. Then I saw the way he was smirking at me and couldn't help but to go with it.

"Yes of course. Only about math."

"Do you know what?" Suddenly Keena flew onto her feet at the other side of the table. "I hate wearing this dress. I hate it. I'm just going to my locker and change, I have some other clothes there."

She walked around the table, at first I wondered why she just didn't take the way closer to her then she leaned down and mumbled into my ear.

"Emma and Troy, sitting in a tree…"

"Come on Kee. Are you five years old?"

Troy had turned and started talking to Ethan about something…

I knew Troy liked dinosaurs so I could probably have guessed. I just couldn't bother to eavesdrop. These two were such geniuses I'd probably all lost within twenty seconds of their conversation. Instead I turned to Lily.

"….I'm sorry."

I would have wanted to say more, explained what I had done and give some lousy excuse of why. But I couldn't think of anything and just waited for what felt like hours before Lily answered.

Those million years were probably not even ten seconds.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have left you alone like that. And maybe I should have told you how everything of what you did looked like from my point of view. Maybe I could have stopped… this. Instead of only being mad because you… well…"

"Acted like an asshole?"

We could probably keep saying sorry back and forth the both of us forever. And Lily seemed to sense that too because she took another bite of her sandwich and didn't say anything else. Few words have been exchanged in between us. But they were enough and I felt a million pounds lighter than I had ten minutes ago.

Even lighter when I saw that when Keena coming back she had let her hair out and was dressed in her usual clothes in forms of baggy camo pants, a black T-shirt with a logo of the band Ramones and sneakers.

And then that stupid song…

"KEENA IS… A PUNKROCKER KEE…"

"MISS CAPANEE…"

"Sorry Mrs. Lewis. I wasn't thinking about what I was doing." Keena shouted back at the cafeteria lady. "Finally…." She sat back down in her place and blinked at me. "You like…"

"That went very fast." Troy commented as if that wasn't already obvious for us all. "Keena. Please tell me you didn't…"

"Change my clothes and stripped in the middle of the hallway?" Keena interrupted. "Of course I did. What was I supposed to do? Lock myself in the bathroom to do it?" She raised an eyebrow. "God I love these clothes. The first thing I'm going to do coming home today is to throw all of those dresses in the trash."

"But if you hate dresses so much…" Lily tried- I didn't have to wonder. "Why did you buy them in the first place?"

I and Keena only looked back with a meaning look towards her.

She didn't have to ask again. We could both see her glance behind us and towards the dark, curly- haired girl sitting alone by the window.

"You are weird you know that." Troy commented as Keena took a handful of French Fries and put them all into her mouth at once. "All those things that would be so embarrassing for everybody else and they're just a part of who you are. You just don't care…" Keena shook her head and laughed still with her mouth full. "Disgusting… Sometimes I just can't understand how you are my favorite sister."

"I'm your only sister."

"And I'm your favorite brother. Aren't I?" For this Keena had to think for a minute- she had four brothers in total and Troy gasped pretending to be hurt and laid a hand over his heart. "I just gave you all my money for buying junk food."

"Yeah well… When Parker visits he always brings me…"

What her oldest brother might bring her when he came from Ohio to visit we never heard. Troy got up on his feet and started his favorite thing when he pretended to be angry with his little sister- tickling her.

"Well…" I looked to Ethan when I saw how great friends Troy and Keena were despite Keena trying to run away from him-. They both seemed to have forgotten all about that they were in the cafeteria that was full of people. "If I can say it after all of what I did… I do know for certain that you're my favorite brother."

"I'm also you're only brother… Well, only brother except for Ben who's only our half-brother then."

Ethan didn't seem to have let go of everything I had said lately. His voice was dry and dark. I could feel my throat closing up as if on my way to start crying. And I certainly didn't want that.

"Look Ethan. I'm sorry…"

"EMMA." Keena came screaming towards me and grabbed my chair as if to hide behind that. "No Troy… No…" She let go and ran away from Troy again to avoid being tickled. "I HATE YOU. YOU'RE DEFINITELY NOT MY FAVORITE BROTHER NOW."

I couldn't help but laugh watching them, I didn't say sorry again for what I had done but I could see a smile forming on Ethan's lip and when I turned back our eyes looking into each other's spoke more than words ever could.

"Oh dear…" Keena fell and accidentally pulled a chair over herself. "KEENA? Are you okay?"

"TAKE THAT BACK AND SAY THAT I'M YOUR FAVORITE BROTHER."

"NO. I LIKE DAWSON AND DRAKE AND PARKER BETTER THAN YOU. ALL OF THEM."

I guess she was fine!

While people in the whole cafeteria were turning around to spot who on earth was shouting Troy was letting all of those people go and tickling his sister so she screamed with laughter.

"Well. To say something about the Capanee's…" I started to Ethan and Lily while the two were going on. "They're certainly not shy."

"Not at all." Lily agreed. Then she turned slightly and looked towards Michelle. "I think that she thinks this is pretty embarrassing. And she regrets ever having been friends with that one." She nodded towards Keena who was just sitting up while Troy sat next to her on the floor. Both of them laughing so hard they couldn't go on.

Once again I and Ethan only looked to each other as the drama eased. Ethan held out his hand and I shook it. Then none of us could quite help it…

Fist bump, his fist on mine, mine on his, back of hands towards each other, front, high five.

"So upon everything." I heard Michelle commenting. "As if the rest wasn't enough you've got a stupid secret handshake. I'm so happy I'm not friends with you." She turned on her heel and went to sit down by some of the more popular girls a bit away.

And trying to ignore how childish I stuck my tongue out at her while she had her back turned against us.

Ethan snorted with laughter. Something that I hadn't heard in what felt like a million years.

"Come on now Ethan. We can't forget the big finale. Everybody knows that means I love you in dinosaur and I love you little brother."

With that we clawed our hands and went "rawr"

I suddenly remembered though. If I and Troy were ever going to meet up after school it might not happen for a while. After all, I still didn't know how long my parents wanted to keep me grounded for.

 **Well, first week of sophomore year in high school seem to have ended well at last. But here's the end. I hope you liked it.**

 **Random fact**

It's unlikely Keena or her brother's will ever return in any stories. The reason I added their names (except for Troy) is that I'm quite fascinated with names. And how different kinds of people likes different kinds of names. So I named them and figured who's the oldest and such. Never say never but they're probably not ever going to be a story again.

One more- I actually completely forgot about Ben and wrote that Ethan said that he is Emma's only brother. So then I added that he said that after all Ben is "only" their half-brother.

 **Oldest to youngest**

-Parker  
-Dawson (twin)  
-Drake (twin)  
-Troy  
-Keena


End file.
